Christmas fun
by Korrasami-infinitely
Summary: Short stories for some holiday fun. Some serious, some playful. Rated M mostly for any sexy times scenes. Korra, Kuvira, Asami, Lin, Kya. Korvirasami Korvira Kuvirasami Korrasami linorra kyalin
1. Chapter 1

Asami leans forward and puts another log on the fire. She dusts her hands off and stands back up admiring her own work. She stares at the flames as they flicker brighter and turns her head to see Korra turning her hand to bend the flames within the fireplace. "Hey. Don't burn my house down." She gives Korra a stern yet playful look.

"I would never!" Korra pretends to be hurt by her words. She walks closer and wraps her arms around the beautiful heiress. Her chin resting on the taller woman's shoulder. They hold each other close hoping the moment lasts forever. "We should finish hanging up decorations." Korra smiles into Asami's neck and lightly kisses her.

"We should. When did you say Captain will be home?" She turns in Korra's arms.

"Not much longer. Maybe an hour." She smiles as she stares into those green eyes.

Asami's smile can be seen through her eyes. It's so bright as she holds her lover. She leans in and kisses Korra softly, her hand slipping through Korra's short locks. They hold one another snugly, their curves fitting each other like a glove. They seperate and Asami has her hand on Korra's chest. "We need to keep decorating."

Korra lets out a breath, "you're right." Korra gives a sheepish smile and goes to reach for the tinsel. She grabs some and places it in Asami's hair. She runs away laughing as the heiress chases her around the living room.

Naga starts barking at the two crazy humans running around in circles. She starts to think it's a game and chases the two women as they laugh.

They make it a few laps around the living room when Korra rounds the white couch and slips and falls on her butt. She stepped on a Christmas stocking. She rolls over puts her hands on her backside. "Owwwwww ow owww owwwww!" Korra whines as the pain hits her. Naga starts howling at her outburst.

Asami walks over to Naga and pets her head to calm her and then she reaches down to Korra to calm her down. "Sweety are you okay?"

"Yeah," she rubs her lower back. "I'm okay. Guess we shouldn't be running in the house, huh?"

Asami looks at her with a sweet but knowing smile. "I try to tell you that all the time."

They both giggle and the heiress helps her girlfriend stand back up slowly. Asami walks Korra over to a chair and sets her down gently. "How bout some cocoa?"

Korra's face brightens up instantly and Asami stands to head out of the room to start making some. She kisses the younger woman on the forhead before she walks into the other room. She searches around the kitchen for her ingredients and cups. This time of year is hard for Asami. Her father is in prison for being an equalist and her mother died when she was younger. She lets the thought cross her mind briefly and lets it slip away as strong arms wrap around her. The smell of musk and metal hitting her nose. She turns around in the arms wrapped around her, "hello, Captain." Asami is smiling from ear to ear.

A frustrated tone coats the following words, "how many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"You like it when I say it in the bedroom." The heiress teases as she nuzzles her nose to the cheek in front of her and she wraps her arms around strong shoulders. She feels a huff of hot breath on her neck and a smile once again crosses her face. She realizes how lucky she is to be in love with two amazing people. "Do you want some hot cocoa? I was just about to make some for Korra and I."

"Hmm. As long as you're making it, I suppose i can make an exception." A soft hum is released against the heiress's neck.

"I'm going to tell Korra you said that." She laughs and lightly tugs at the scruff of hair on the other's neck.

"Said what?" Korra walks in and her face glows at the sight of the other person. "Kuv! You're home!" She runs up and wraps her arms around the metalbender and Asami, hugging them both tightly. She presses her lips to the back of Kuvira's neck. "Kuv, you wanna help finish decorating with us? We saved the tree for last." She pulls her head back as she asked. The look of excitement on her face.

"Of course, Avatar. That's why I brought home these." She does a swift hand movement from within the arms of Asami and Korra. A box floated in the room and she set it down on the counter. Korra walks over to it and cuts the tape away. She reaches in and pulls out metal decorations. There were snowflakes and shiny ornaments inside that glitter against the fire in the living room.

Korra's eyes get bright and she smiles holding onto the ornaments, "let's get started!"

"Alright, loves. You two get started while I finish the cocoa." Asami winks at the two benders.

Kuvira walks with Korra and the box into the other room. Korra sets down the box near the tree and turns to the metalbender. "Okay, sexy, let's take off that uniform." She smiles and bites her lip waving her arms in a few motions. The heavy metal is lifted from Kuvira's frame and sets it neatly off to the side. Kuvira strides up to her with purpose and pulls her in close. "You've been practicing." Her voice is sultry and low. She lifts the younger woman's chin and places a soft kiss to her lips.

"I've been playing this game where I try to take off a piece of your armor without you noticing." She laughs aloud at the metalbender's shocked face.

"That's why I was missing the cuff around my ankle?" She sighs at the Avatar's 'I've been caught' laugh. It's so adorable Kuvira smiles and kisses Korra deeply. The younger woman smiles into the kiss and finally relents. She hums at the softness of her lips and rough grip on her arms. Kuvira unknowingly cuffs one of Korra's hands. As she steps back Korra goes to move her arm, but it was cuffed to the stone of the fireplace, Kuvira laughs this time.

"Hey! C'mon, Kuv. That's not fair." Korra whines as she shakes the binding around her wrist. Korra could bend the material, but she knows she doesn't have the finess to keep Asami's fireplace intact.

Asami enters the room wondering what all the fuss is about. She shakes her head at her girlfriends' antics. She places the cocoa on the table and Kuvira leans down to pick up two cups. She walks over and holds the cup just out of Korra's reach. She pulls away slightly, laughing. Korra looks to Asami and whimpers with sad polarbear dog eyes.

"Captain." The heiress looks to Kuvira with an eyebrow raised and a serious look on her face.

"I'm just teasing, S'ami." She looks over at the woman who can undo her resolve with a look. She tries to fight it. She makes eye contact and the battle begins. Asami raises her brow and lowers the other deeply with intensity. Kuvira furrows both brows and tries to get her with the token Beifong death glare; she learned it from Lin. Asami folds her arms, cocks her head to the side and furrows her full brow. Kuvira begins to falter. She takes a deep breath and sighs. The metalbender releases the Avatar leaving no traces on the fireplace. She hands the younger woman her cup of cocoa.

Korra and Asami laugh at the metalbender's moue. Each woman kisses her on opposite cheeks, causing her to blush lightly. She clears her throat at the moment of adorableness, and sets her cup down. She reaches for ornaments and gets started on the tree.

Asami sits in her chair in front of the fire and Korra sits in her lap. The two women watch as the metalbender looks for the perfect spot for her ornament. Korra looks at Asami and they both giggle. "Kuv, you're working awfully hard on finding a spot for that ornament." Asami teases the older woman and gets a glare in return. Kuvira is standing in front of a bare tree as she carefully places a round bulb.

"Decorating the tree is an art. It's a combination of symmetry and festivity." She grabs another bulb with her metalbending as she pensively stares at the tree. The ornament floats towards her hand.

Korra walks up and hugs her from behind. "You're a nerd, Kuv, but I love it, and you." She places a soft kiss behind her ear. The older woman huffs and places the bulb on the tree.

"I'm not a..." She huffs and walks over to Asami and sits on her lap. She sits there as though she has taken her rightful seat on her throne. Her legs are crossed and she sips her drink.

"Aw," Asami coos, "you're a sexy nerd Kuvy. It's okay." Asami whispers into her ear and wraps her arms around her waist.

Kuvira rolls her eyes as Asami sits both of them up and she walks the metalbender over to the tree. The heiress keeps her hand on Kuvira's lower back as she reaches for an ornament. She places it on the tree and Kuvira grunts. "Is something wrong, Kuv?"

Kuvira side eyes Asami and shakes her head 'no.'

Korra leans over and randomly places another ornament. As the young Avatar turns to pick up another Kuvira moves it slightly to the left with her metalbending. Asami is watching the whole thing and laughs loudly into her hand. Korra doesn't know what happened, but Kuvira is beet red and turns to walk out of the room. "I'm going to go shower up." She slips out of Asami's arm and runs up the stairs.

Korra turns to Asami with a questioning look. Asami responds, "don't ask." She laughs and turns back to the tree. The two women continue putting up ornaments and drinking cocoa.

The two almost have the tree finished when Kuvira comes back downstairs. She walks down in only her towel with her hair dripping wet. "Have you guys done laundry? Almost all of my clothes are missing." She has a confused look on her face.

Asami walks over to the older woman and puts her hands on Kuvira's hips. She trails her hands up and over the metalbender's shoulders. "Yes. I've done laundry and the rest of your clothes are packed."

"Packed? For what?" Her hands fall to Asami's hips.

The heiress licks her lips at the sight before her. Kuvira's wet hair is down and sticking to her neck and chest. Her bright green eyes are staring into Asami's. The naked woman before her is nothing short of perfect. "We're going to the Southern Watertribe. After the new year to go see Korra's parents."

"Yeah, S'ami got pretty high strung about it. She packed all our clothes already." Korra giggles from behind them.

"Not high strung. Just prepared." She readjusts Kuvira's towel.

The older woman looks lovingly at the heiress. Her eyes soften and she smiles. "So prepared, we won't be able to get dressed for five days." She giggles at the flush on Asami's face.

Korra lays out a blanket in front of the fire. "Well that's okay. We'll just be naked the whole time." The Avatar smiles at the two others mischievously. She places down some pillows and walks over to her two lovers. She grabs their hands and pulls them gently to the blanket.

"My hair is still wet." Kuvira tries to walk back towards the bathroom, but Korra stops her.

"Here, let me." Korra insists as she bends the water out of the metalbender's hair. She made a block of ice and slide it over to Naga to chew on. The young Avatar takes ahold of them both again and lays them down. She lays down Kuvira in the middle and all three of them spoon together. Korra and Asami lay their legs on the middle woman and drape their arms over her bare chest. Asami kisses her shoulder and all three lay there in comfortable silence listening to the fire crackle. The metal on the tree shimmers from the fire they cuddle each other tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow is falling and sparkling down. The trees outside of the mansion are lightly dusted with it and a thin layer coats the ground. Naga walks around sniffing at the air. She sways her head back and forth, loving the crisp cool air.

A smile spreads across Korra's face as she looks out and down from her bedroom window. She opens the balcony door and steps over to the railing. She leans over the banister to get a better look at her silly pup. She feels the cold, dry air and just preens in her element. She takes a deep inhale and closes her eyes.

"What are you doing out here, Avatar?" Korra turns to see who is talking to her. She smiles as she walks over to the metalbender leaning against the door frame. She wraps her arms around the taller woman's shoulders and pulls her in tightly.

"Hey Kuv, Mm you smell so good." Korra smells Kuvira's hair as she nuzzles her face into the crook of her neck. Kuvira lets out a small giggle at the motion.

"Thank you." Kuvira smiles brightly at the weird complement. She wraps her hands around Korra's back. "So, when are we leaving for Air Temple Island?"

"It'll be a few hours still. Asami won't be home until late." Korra kisses Kuvira. "So we'll meet her there."

Kuvira smiles, "oh, so we have some time to kill?" She gives a sly smile to the Avatar. She places her lips over Korra's pulse point and lightly licks her skin there. She bites her slightly.

"I suppose we do." Korra's smile turns devilish as Kuvira brought her head back from her neck. The Avatar stares into the forest green eyes in front of her. "You're so beautiful, Kuv. How did I get so lucky?"

A soft smile comes to the metalbender's face, her eyes soften too. "I don't know, but when you figure it out let me know. I thank the spirits everyday that I have you two in my life." She lets go of Korra's hips and takes her hand, pulling her inside.

The metalbender moves lightly across the floor. She guides them downstairs. "I want to show you how much I love you." Kuvira isn't one to be overly affectionate, but when she wants to, she really lets Korra know how much she cares.

Korra ducks her head and runs outside towards the dastardly metalbender. She dodges snowballs that are flying at her head. "Why you little...!" Korra waterbends a snow chunk that was throttled towards her. "Oh, you are SO going down, Captain!"

Kuvira runs off laughing as she jumps behind a large boulder. She scoops off the snow from on top and makes a decent size chunk of snow. She shifts her feet on the ground and tries to sense Korra through the dirt. She can't see the Avatar anywhere. She opens her eyes and Korra is hovering right in front of her on a small wind scooter. Her hands are above her head, she is bending a large heap of snow above her head floating closer to the metalbender. Kuvira's forest green eyes go wide as she looks up at the snow.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Captain." Korra mocks the metalbending guard.

Kuvira earthbends a chunk of the boulder near her to separate the floating, miserable hunk of cold as she curls into a ball. The earth moves away from her frame as Korra bends it and drops the flurry of evil on top of Kuvira. The older woman jumps straight into the air as the damned white fluff falls into her clothes and down her back. "Ahhhh!"

The younger woman is bent over, hands on her knees, laughing so hard she can barely breathe. Kuvira runs around patting at her back and running towards the house. "Kuv! Come back! It's not _that_ bad!"

Korra runs and catches up as she bends and glides on the ice. She cuts her off before she runs inside and puts her hands on her shoulders. She looks at the agitated metalbender with her cute green knitted hat that Asami made her, and her braid falling down at her shoulder. "Kuv, babe, you're okay. It wasn't that bad." She goes to kiss her nose, but Kuvira ducks picking up a handful of snow and shoves it into her face. The metalbender loses it and laughs with her smokey voice. Korra doesn't often hear the woman sound so happy she can't help but laugh too. She goes to grab the older woman's head to try to pull her in and kiss her with her snowy face. Kuvira laughs and tries to pull away.

The two women walk inside, hand in hand, and Kuvira can't help but shiver. "Kuvy, are you that cold?" Korra's voice is coated with concern. She helps take off her jacket and notices how blotchy red the skin on her arms is. Her face drops and she goes to pull off her other layers. "C'mon Kuv. Let me help warm you up."

"S-so you're t-trying to t-take advantage of m-me now?" The metalbender can hardly keep her teeth from chattering. Korra continues to slip off her layers and her scarf. She rolls her eyes at the older woman then moves to pull down her pants. Kuvira swats her hands away.

"S-sorry... Reflex..." Kuvira turns her head and looks away from Korra embarrassed.

The Avatar looks up to the older woman as she's bent down trying to help the woman out of her clothes. "It's okay babe." She rises up and slowly wraps her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I should've known."

Kuvira keeps her arms crossed and continues to stare at the floor. She hates when she reacts like that, but she can't help it after what happened all those years ago. Korra reaches to her chin to turn her face back to her. She stares deeply into those green orbs and smiles lightly.

"It's really okay, Kuv. Come here. Please? I just want to make you feel safe." Kuvira slowly lowers her arms. "Do you want some space?"

The metalbender nods slowly and Korra steps back to give her some breathing room. "I'm sorry Korra."

"Don't be Kuvira. I love you. I just want you to feel safe. How bout we go upstairs and get you into a hot bath. I'll light some candles and make it smell nice." She laces her hand through the older woman's and Kuvira watches their hands meet. She slowly nods her head. Korra leads her upstairs and walks her into the bedroom. She starts drawing the bath and raises the temperature. She dips her hand in to make sure it's not too hot. She then reaches for the candles, lighting them one by one.

Korra walks out of the bathroom, where she created the perfect ambiance. She finds the metalbender still sitting on the bed and reaches for her hand. Kuvira lifts her head and looks to the Avatar. She pulls her slowly to her feet and pulls her into the bathroom.

Kuvira slowly lowers herself into the bath. She lets the water caress her skin and coat her body in a soft, hot blanket of comfort. Korra reaches for a rag and slips it through some soap. She dips it into the water and lightly runs it over the metalbender's skin. Korra notices the serious look on the older woman's face and decides to join the older woman. She wants to comfort her in the only way she knows how.

The younger woman dips in behind Kuvira and sinks smoothly into the water. She fits Kuvira in between her legs and wraps her arms around her. She lightly kisses Kuvira's neck making the woman feel safe and warm in her grasp.

A knock came from the door. "Korra? Kuvira?... Sweethearts?..." She turns around into the bathroom and looks at the two in the tub. Kuvira looks down into the water with her brow furrowed. Korra makes eye contact with the heiress who has a concerned look on her face. Asami nods and starts taking off her business suit. She steps out of her stockings and slowly enters the massive tub. She steps in front of Kuvira and lays in the older woman's lap. She leans her head back onto Kuvira's shoulder and feels her strong arms wrap around her waist. The women don't speak. They lay there holding each other closely. Kuvra slides her hands up and down Asami's stomach, sliding up her chest and over her breasts. She doesn't try anything too frisky. She just wants to feel close to the heiress. She nuzzles her nose into the crook of Asami's neck, smelling her sweet scent. Korra wraps her arms tighter around the metalbender and they all three fall deeply into each other.

Kuvira releases a deep breath, "thank you, beautiful. Both of you." She leans her own head back on Korra's chest and reaches to caress her face. "I'm feeling better." She continues to breathe slowly into Korra's neck while holding the heiress. "Sorry, I kept us from getting ready for the party." She nuzzles closer Korra and kisses her neck. "We can leave soon."

"Mmmm, I don't know." Asami murmurs. "I'm pretty comfortable." She turns around in the metalbender's lap and lays on her stomach. She plants kisses on the older woman's chest and breasts. Kuvira moans and the sound could easily start something. Korra squeezes her sides and Asami slides her hands over the Avatar's. The younger woman leans her head down and kisses Kuvira slowly. Sliding her tongue inside and lightly meeting her lips with a deep wanting.

One of the metalbender's hands slips into Asami's hair as she continues to kiss her and the other reaches up to caress Korra's beautiful face. They continue to kiss sweetly and Asami lightly bites Kuvira's nipple. The older woman hisses into Korra's mouth and they all start to slowly lose themselves.

Kuvira breaks the kiss, attempting to breathe steadily. "Okay, if we don't stop now, we are never going to make it to the party."

Asami asks, "is that such a bad thing? I've had a long day at work." The heiress winks nd pouts at the two above her.

"No, we should get ready," Korra interjects smiling. "They're expecting us."

Asami whines at the fact that she has to get ready instead of rolling in between the sheets with her lovers. She ducks her head under the water and bites Korra's thigh.

The Avatar jumps with a small yelp and Asami rises as her and Kuvira laugh. Korra rolls her eyes and splashes the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Lin grunts as she drops into her desk chair. She sighs a deep breath. Her hands fold over onto her desk as she continues to eye over all of the paperwork. Then, a knock raps on the door and she looks to see who dares to intrude on her. Her gaze softens as she sees the beautiful waterbender in front of her. "What are you doing here, Kya?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite Chief of Police?" The older woman folds her arms over her chest and playfully looks at Lin.

"It's not that, you know it. This is the Police Department, it's not for the public to walk in and out of." Lin gives Kya a serious look causing the older woman to smirk.

"Well, I'm not just anyone from the public." The older woman strides towards the sexy Beifong. She slides her fingertips up Lin's armored shoulder, along her neck, tilting up the woman's chin. "Chief Beifong, you better finish up what you have and get your tight little butt out of this office in the next 10 minutes. I'm taking you home. We will get dressed and we're both getting ready for the Christmas party on Air Temple Island." She winks and lightly kisses Lin's lips.

Lin huffs, "do we have to?" She looks up into baby blue eyes. "I'd rather take you home and celebrate with some brandy and a hot bath. Just the two of us."

"Mmm, that does sound lovely, but..." She kisses Lin soft and sweetly. Kya wraps her hands under the Chief's arms and grasping at her back. She pulls her in closely. "Tough luck, buttercup. We're going." Kya laughs and it causes Lin to roll her eyes.

"Fine... Just need to finish up and..." Kya cuts her off.

"No, Lin Beifong!" She grabs her arm and pulls her straight out of the office. "We're leaving now. Who knows how long that'll be and I know how long you take to get ready. You're not going to make us late."

"But, but you just _said_ I could finis..." Kya cuts her off and the two rush out of the building as Kya nearly pulls Lin's arm off dragging her through the station. They make their way down the street arm in arm as they get closer to their humble abode.

Kya pushes Lin straight into the shower and she starts to get ready herself. She walks into the closet and puts on a beautiful flowing white and light blue gown. The white reminds her of the icy winters in the South and the dress makes her eyes just pop.

Lin exits the shower and stands in the doorway admiring the beautiful queen before her. Kya turns and blushes at the way she is staring at her. She walks over to her and plants her hand on her cheek. Kya pulls her in and kisses her as her hand descends down her bare arms. She reaches around and grabs Lin's backside. "Mm. You are definitely a distraction, Chief Beifong." She smiles, knowing how addressing the younger woman by her title sends chills down her spine. Kya bites her own lip and pushes Lin into her own closet. "Get dressed, sexy."

The master metalbender smirks and does as she's told. She reaches into her closet and tries to find something comfortable, but festive. She can't let Kya go in looking stunning with a lowlife on her arm. Lin sifts through her suits and finds a nice black one with a green and white striped tie. She saunters out of the closet and stands in front of the mirror.

Kya pops up out of nowhere and slides her hands down the sexy strong back of the bender. "You're absolutely stunning, Lin." They both smile at each other through the mirror.

...

They walk into the temple's entrance and see the air kids flying by on their scooters and Pema off to the side trying to get them to behave. The two chuckle at the sight and walk in further into the building.

Kya's arm is laced through Lin's as they walk into the grande room. It's large enough to be a ball room, but not as fancy. The ceilings are high with snow flake decorations. Green and red bulbs adorn the corners of the room and a large Christmas tree is off in the corner with colorful lights and presents under it.

They walk in and notice the trio through the crowd, standing over by the table with the food. Korra is shoving cake into her mouth as well as attempting to shove some into Kuvira's. The woman clearly dodging her attempts, all three laughing.

Kya waves at the three younger women. "Hey, cuties! How are you guys doing? Ready to have some fun?"

"Oh yeah, tons of fun." Kuvira rolls her eyes and shifts closer to Lin. The two women carrying the same demeanor. "She drug you here too, Chief?"

Lin grunts an acknowledgment and huffs a hair out of her eyes. Kya insisted on doing her hair differently. It lies down a little softer, almost to her shoulders, and is parted on the side.

Asami looks to Kya rolling her eyes, "well the party poopers found each other. Soon they'll be talking about work." She giggles in her hand at the glare she received from both women.

Kya and Korra laugh at the display and complete adorableness of their partners. The two police officers immediately begin to start talking about work and the other three women laugh loudly. They walk away from the two posted up as wallflowers.

Bolin and Opal enter the large room and the earthbender runs up bear-hugging Asami and Korra. "Hi guys!" He squeezes them and then lets them down after Opal reprimands him.

"Sorry, guys. He's been excited about coming here to see everyone." Opal tries to explain.

"It's Christmas!" Korra gets excited and she hugs Bo again. "It's okay to be worked up. Tis the season!" The Avatar's smile is so bright Asami melts a little at the sight. Her beautiful girlfriend decided to wear a blue suit that almost perfectly mirrored Kya's gown. She looks so sexy with her sleeves rolled up and her tie loose around her neck.

Opal grabs Bolin's arm, "okay, Bo. Let's go put these presents under the tree." She pulls him off in the opposite direction mouthing 'Sorry' to the women.

Kya smiles sweetly at the younger ones and looks for her woman. She scans across the room and finally sees her talking to Tenzin. A fire lights under her butt and she makes her way over to her lover. "Lin, hello, lovely." She comes up from behind her strong woman and slides against her. "You're not trying to steal my woman are you Tenzin?" She slightly glares at her brother as she slides her hand around Lin's lower back. She grips her snuggly to let her know how possessive she is of her. She nuzzles her nose into her neck.

Tenzin stutters at the accusation, "W-wh-what? N-no!" His head swivels back and forth looking for Pema.

"Relax Tenzin. She's messing with you, obviously." Lin chides at Tenzin to make him feel silly. She slips her arm around the older woman's shoulders as she smiles smugly at her lover's teasing on her ex. She whispers to Kya, "you're incredible." She kisses her forehead.

Kuvira spots Asami over by the drinks alone. She walks over, "hello, gorgeous." She gives the beautiful woman a charming smile and receives an even more brilliant one in return. "What brings you here..." she pauses looking up and down Asami's body, "dressed to kill?" The heiress is dressed in a long flowing black and red trimmed gown. She has white gold, diamond earrings and a matching dangling necklace. Her hair flowing beautifully down over her shoulders.

The dorky line makes Asami blush deeply. She moves a lock of her own hair behind her ear and shakes her head, smiling. "Oh, you know." She sips her alcoholic drink. "Trying to pick up hot chicks." She looks at the metalbender out of the corner of her eyes with a bright smile. She turns with her drink playfully held in her hand. She admires the older woman with her raven dark hair down tonight flowing down her back. Asami wants so badly to rip her out of her emerald green dress. It splits at her hip and shows off her left leg beautifully.

Kuvira laughs and rolls her eyes playfully. She slides her fingertips down Asami's arm and lightly touches her palm. She moves her body closer to the heiress and slips her fingers in between hers. Asami bites her lip, "real smooth, Captain. Are you trying to get lucky tonight?" She lifts a brow at the end of her sentence.

"I'm pretty sure I already am lucky to be in your presence, Ms. Sato." She side smiles and pulls Asami's hand to her mouth, planting a gentle kiss to the back of it.

The heiress laughs out loud and blushes again at the metalbender's antics. Clearly she's putting on a show, but the alcohol may be pushing her to fall for it. She smiles her million watt smile once more scooting her body closer to the older woman. She knows how to play this game too. She half closes her eyes and her words slip from her lips like velvet, "mmm, well Captain Kuvira. The pleasure is all mine." The words flow from her red, sultry lips. She leans over and whispers into the older woman's ear, "I hear you like to be dominated by a firm hand. Someone who makes you beg," she pauses and brushes her lips against Kuvira's ear. "Would you like something like that," pause, "Captain?"

Asami feels the metalbender shudder and release a slow steady breath against her neck. A hand shoots up to the heiress's hip and grabs her roughly. Asami smiles at the power she has on her beautiful girlfriend. "Don't worry, love. We'll leave here soon."

"Thank spirits." Kuvira huffs out a breath as Asami leans back.

Korra sees her two love birds by the drink table. She catches sight of the metalbender melting in Asami's hand. She makes eye contact with the heiress and winks knowing the state Kuvira is in. The three meet up and Korra runs her hand up Kuvira's open back, just trying to make her situation more difficult.

Kuvira shoots her a hazed look of desire and the other two know she's theirs for the taking.

...

Tenzin walks over to the tree after his kids berate him about opening presents. "Alright everyone! Let's gather around the tree and start opening presents."

Kuvira abruptly yells, "yes! Let's!" Asami walks her over with her hand on the metalbender's lower back. She grabs her side and directs her to her seat. They sit and Asami places her hand on Kuvira's thigh. Korra giggles.

Bolin reaches down and starts passing out presents. He was announcing names and made sure that all the kids had their presents. Pema is trying to hold them at bay as the three youngest jump in their seats.

Kya and Lin are settled somewhat towards the back. They watch the kids all rip their presents open and scream with delight. The waterbender laughs at their joy and she looks over at her lover. The light green eyes are glued to her with a soft smile. Kya bites her lip at the look Lin is giving her. "Open you present, Chief." She smiles brightly at her.

Lin grabs the little box and opens the wrapping. She can tell there's metal inside with her bending, but she doesn't want to ruin it. She opens it and slips it out. It's a small metal plate with an etching of the old Police Station. It was the original one when her mother was Chief of Police. Lin's mouth drops a little at the surprise and then rises into a small smile. "This is amazing."

Kya looks at her lover and sees the emotion in her face. She leans over and kisses her cheek. "It's no problem, darling."

The rest of the family finished unwrapping their gifts. The children start running around the large room with their dolls, small Satomobiles, and musical instruments. Pema sighs and sarcastically thanks Bolin for getting Meelo a drum set.

The three young women run out after all of the presents are opened. Kya chuckles at the eager, and enamored women running out to get home for some _fun._ The waterbender hugs her woman's arm as they move to make their exit. They say their light goodbyes and they head for Lin's car.

Kya is a little tipsy as she slips into her seat. Lin closes the door and heads over to her own. "Linny?" The earthbender looks at her in question as she slides in. She waits for her lover to speak. "You're absolutely beautiful, Chief." She runs her hand up and down her strong, sexy bender. She leans over and tries to kiss Lin. She misses her mouth due to the alcohol, but Lin pulls her in making contact just right.

Lin chuckles at her girlfriend, but she loves how sweet she is.

They make it back to their house and the older woman holds tightly to the Chief's arm. The two get inside and Kya turns to her lover. "Will you be my present under the tree this year?" She stumbles closer to Lin.

"I'm not wearing a bow." The Chief huffs.

"Aww c'mon, Linny! You'd look so sexy in nothing but a bow. I could tug at one end an-and it'll all fall to the ground." Her arms shoot down in excitement as she giggles. "It'd be the best present I'd ever get my whole life." She shoots a cheesy wink to Lin and the younger woman chuckles.

"Mmm, so let me get this straight. I'd wear no clothes," Kya shakes her head confirming the lack of clothes required. "And I'd have to be wrapped in a bow," she nods. "And _then_ what, master waterbender?"

The older woman gives her a soft smile, she tries to be seductive. "And then, I would completely take advantage of your naked state. Kissing, sucking and licking you from head to toe." She lightly taps the end of Lin's nose and giggles again at her wide eyes. "I could give you a preview of what would happen. If you care to join me in the bedroom." She walks off in the direction of their room.

Lin stands their in awe at the potential events about to happen. "I really shouldn't..."

Kya yells in a sing-song way, "Linnyyyy, are you going to join me?"

The chief runs to the bedroom and tosses her blazer off to the chair in the room and starts hurriedly undoing her belt. Her eyes shoot wide at the scene in front of her. _How does she get undressed so_ fast _,_ she questions. Kya's on her hands and knees, swaying her bare backside at the slow-moving metalbender. Lin shucks her shoes and pants as she hurries to join her lover.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry to tease you guys. It was fun to write. I wanted to keep the chapters light and maybe get down and dirty for an X-mas present lol Idk why I always love to make it sexy. I'll try hard to make more fluff ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuvira and Asami walk behind the big group hand in hand. They keep glancing at each other every so often, catching one another out of the corner of their eyes. Korra runs back to the two women after running and chasing the airbender kids. She reaches Asami's side and plants a kiss on her cheek. The heiress turns to her and smiles. Korra jumps behind the two wrapping her arms round their shoulders and she plants a kiss on Kuvira's cheek. "Are you guys ready to have fun at the mall? I know the kids are." Korra laughs watching them ahead buzzing with excitement.

Kuvira turns her head away and smiles. She's not used to spending so much time with others around the holidays. She usually buries her head into her work and doesn't look up until after the new year. She has a hard time believing this is her reality now. "Yes, Avatar. I'm sure it's going rock." She looks back over her shoulder at the other two.

Asami and Korra look at each other and burst into laughter. Asami says, "Kuv, you're a riot you know that?" She kisses her neck and unintentionally tickles her. A light blush covers the metalbender's cheeks.

"Yeah, Kuv. You're so corny." Korra says laughing. She ducks in between the two women and runs up ahead with Bolin and jumps on his back. She raises her fist and cheers.

The group walks into the mall and they try to keep the kids corralled together and close by. They run to the most colorful store and head inside. There are toys everywhere even lining the walls. Meelo finds an Avatar Aang doll and runs around with it on his shoulders. Bolin finds an Appa and puts it on his shoulders too.

Korra walks around with Ikki as she jumps and tugs on the woman's arm. She's pointing at the wall of bicycles. Korra runs behind her laughing.

Asami and Opal walk in and their eyes glimmer with happiness. They watch all the kids running around looking at toys. A rack on the far wall catches their own eyes. It's covered in jewelry and charms. They walk over to it, watching out for the running rascals.

Mako and Kuvira walk in last and stand near the door. They look at each other and share a mutual understanding of the chaos. They just hope they don't have to interfere with anyone wanting to cause trouble. They stand there brooding in place trying to exude a dominating force not to be reckoned with.

Rohan keeps slipping out of Jinora's arms as he tries to reach for the stuffed animals. He wants to feel how soft they are. Korra meets her girlfriend and Opal over by the jewelry. "see anything you like, ladies?"

Asami says, "besides you?" She winks at the Avatar. "Not really. Are you guys all finished up. Did you pick your one thing Ikki?" The young airbender squeals jumping and nodding with a stuffed hippo-cow in her hands. Asami smiles and turns to find the others.

They all meet in the middle near the registers. Meelo found an Avatar Kyoshi action figure, Ikki has her hippo-cow, and Rohan has a xylophone in his hands. "Jinora, you didn't want anything?" Korra said.

"No, not from here I don't." She looked down shyly. She isn't into baby stuff anymore. She'd rather have something more mature.

"That's okay," Asami says. "Let's pay for these and head out onto the next store." She smiles at the younger ones.

Opal chides the smaller kids, "alright, guys. What do you say to Asami for buying you all of these lovely things?"

The kids chime in, "thank you, Asami."

"You're absolutely welcome. Now c'mon. Hold onto your gifts and don't lose them."

Korra smiles brightly and goes to squeeze Asami. "You're incredible, y'know that?" She grabs Asami's hips and kisses her lips sweetly. "Alright, who's ready to go see Santa?"

The kids jump and scream in excitement. They each grab an adults hand and run out of the doors. As they're dragged out of the store, Korra grins at Kuvira and grabs her hand tightly, dragging her along behind her.

They stand in line and are the next ones to go up to the mall Santa. They're in the center of the mall and there are decorations and fake snow. Korra looks around wide eyed and loves seeing the children so happy. She holds the metalbender close, feeling her warmth on her body. She stares directly into her brilliant green eyes and smiles warmly.

A commotion comes from the far end of the mall. Korra and Kuvira turn their heads to the noise and back at the group, making eye contact with Mako and Asami and all four jump into action. "Opal, Bolin, keep your eyes on the kids. We're going to go check it out." Mako says.

They make their way over to the opposite side of the mall where the screams came from. They see figures running out of the mall and into the streets. "Asami, you and Kuvira stay and try to figure out what happened. Mako and I will fallow the runners." They all nod heads and go off in appropriate directions.

Asami asks Kuvira, "why did she go with Mako?" The heiress's eyes squint after the question.

"Because, she knew I'd want to be the one to have your back." Kuvira responds.

"I don't need to be protected." Asami sounds offended by the remark.

"Oh, I know. I just feel more comfortable being with y... watch out!" Kuvira grabs Asami and shields them both with the metal that was lining the wall. A giant fire ball had come out of nowhere. They stay down until the flames dissipate. Kuvira pokes her head around the make shift barrier and tries to look around. Suddenly, another flame comes at them.

She barely dodges it and Asami throws her hand around the metalbender keeping her close. They look at each other and realize they're in a predicament. Asami looks across the way at a window and she can see where the firebender is. She points to get the metalbender's attention. He is standing off to the side behind a register while a woman takes out money for him. "His buddies must've run off," Asami says.

"Yeah. I'm going to go around and distract him. You go the opposite and try and grab him from his blind spot." Kuvira lays out the plan and Asami nods.

The metalbender runs from her safe spot and takes some of the metal as a shield. She skillfully throws a metal band towards his arm he was using to bend fire at them. It grapples around it and she manipulates it behind his back. Asami comes up from behind and grabs the other, gripping them both together. He struggles some and gets his one arm free. He swings at Asami and she ducks out of the way. The fire trailing from his hand narrowly passes her head.

Kuvira's eyes widen in anger and she stands tall. She skillfully whips her arms in precise movements aiming and bending metal at the firebending madman. She hogties the man and angrily strides up to him. She grabs his neck and lifts him up onto his knees. His eyes go wide in fear.

Asami stands behind Kuvira and lays her hand on her forearm. "Kuvira, it's okay." Her body is pressed against the metalbender's as she tries to calm her.

The older woman releases his neck and Asami turns her and hugs her tightly. "If I had my electrified glove, I would've had him." She laughs lightly in the older woman's ear.

Kuvira chuckles with relief that her girlfriend is okay. She lets her breath release and grabs her tightly. She blinks a few times, surprised at her angry outburst over her lover. "Oh, I know. You would've given him hell."

"Kuvy, are you alright? You're shaking." Asami pulls back to look at her girlfriend, concerned.

Kuvira let out another slow breath through her nose. "I'm fine..." Before she can finish Korra, Mako and the Chief, in all her metalbending glory, walk up.

Lin asks, "what happened here?" She looks down at the man with metal covering his wrists, ankles and mouth.

The cashier that was at the register speaks up, "he was threatening me and making me put the register's money in his bag." Lin makes eye contact with the woman talking. "Then, these two came up and saved us. He was firebending at them!"

Lin's eyes squint at the two women. "Aren't you off duty, officer?" She waited only a moment, staring at Kuvira, and continued. "Alright, you all go and head back to whatever it was that you were doing." A metalbending officer runs up beside Lin. "We'll take it from here." They lift the firebender by his restraints and walk out of the mall.

Korra makes her way to her two girlfriends and hugs them both individually. "Are you two okay? We chased the other two, but they didn't put up much of a fight."

"Yeah," Mako says, "especially when they saw that Korra was the one following them." He laughs lightly. "Should we get heading back?"

"Yeah, Mako," Korra says. She notices something is wrong when she looks at Kuvira. "Why don't you go let the others know that everything is okay. We'll be there shortly." Mako nods and heads back to the Santa line.

Asami hugs Kuvira again she speaks quietly so only the three women can hear. "Do you want to go out and get some air, Kuv?"

She shakes her head and holds Asami tighter. She sifts her hand through Asami's dark locks. Her face is stone cold and unreadable, but her grip on the heiress says otherwise.

Korra looks on worried. She makes eye contact with Asami and the older woman gives her a not-very reassuring smile.

Kuvira holds her for a good amount of time. They just stand there. Asami breaks the silence, "alright, babe. Why don't we head back? So we can see the kids with Santa." She pulls back some and makes eye contact with her lover. She smiles softly and kisses her on the lips.

"Okay," Kuvira says. "We should work on making your glove more easily stored and more discreet." She looks into light green eyes and smiles. "Maybe we could ask Bataar." She laughs some, knowing how jealous Asami gets with her about her ex. The heiress bites her lip and squints her eyes at the older woman.

They start to walk back to the group and Kuvira keeps her hand on the small of Asami's back. The placement reassures the metalbender that she is somewhat in control. The heiress would normally mind the expression of dominance, but she knows her lover needs this right now.

Korra is still concerned at walks next to Asami. "What happened?"

Asami sighs, "Kuv took down the firebender and I just had to hold him, but he weaseled out of my grasp and firebent at me." Korra gasps slightly. "I'm okay. Kuvira saw and got pretty upset at the guy. She bent more metal around him and walked over to us. She was pretty mad Kor." Her face at the end held a tinge of worry.

"I'm fine," the metalbender interrupted. She grasps tighter at Asami's side. Korra jumps around to be on Kuvira's left side. She side hugs her and kisses her cheek. She'd rather take her time and show her appreciation of protecting the heiress, but they really should get back to the kids. She settles for holding the oldest woman's hand instead.

The three women stop at a stand and each grab an ice cream cone, Kuvira's idea. She wants the other two to know she's okay. She tries to lighten the mood and lets Korra have a lick of her cone. After the first lick, Korra goes in for another and Kuvira tips the cone into her face. She leaves behind a glob of ice cream on Korra's upper lip. The metalbender laughs hysterically and the Avatar smiles at her girlfriend's amusement.

Kuvira leans in and kisses the younger woman. She licks her lip a little, but still keeping it PG in a public setting. Asami laughs at her two lovers. Still only slightly upset about the Bataar comment.

They make it back to the group and the kids were about to go up next. They missed Meelo's turn, but Ikki and adorable Rohan still had their turns left. They watch each kid sit on his lap and ask for what they want from the old, jolly man. They finish off the afternoon with a big Team Avatar group photo with Santa and the kids. Everyone smiles big, even the grumps, Mako and Kuvira, who is being held on both sides by her lovers.

 **A/N**

 **Alright, there you go. A fluff piece with little to no sexual innuendos lol. I tried pretty hard. Idk why I keep making Kuvira have these 'moments' lol but I just love to make her feel better! And seeing her more vulnerable side is just SO cute. She's always SO strong!**

 **I bet she'd be an overprotective lover, even when her GF's are the Avatar and THE brilliant Asami Sato. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **So this chapter is full of smut. Funny I could only go a day without writing something and it all comes pouring out. Therefore, mature audiences only. Enjoy some Christmas Eve Eve lovey smut!**

Asami rolls over in her large bed. The snow reflecting the light from outside is bright and seeps into the room. It lights the walls up and filters past the heiress's eyelids. She turns over again and reaches out, feeling a warm body. She moves closer and wraps her arms around the strong female. Asami lays her leg over top of the woman next to her and nuzzles her face into her neck. She presses her mouth against the skin there and begins to kiss. She grabs at the opposite shoulder and begins to suck on her neck. The long hair of the metalbender smells so good. It has the scent of mango and sleep.

Asami reaches up to cup her chin and pulls her face towards her. Asami opens her eyes as she sets herself up on her elbow and looks around. She doesn't see Korra, but she's sure she must be around somewhere.

Closed forest green eyes slowly flutter open. Kuvira's body shifts and Asami leans over and kisses her square on the lips. A soft moan comes from the older woman. She runs her hands through Asami's hair and pulls her in closer. She self-consciously worries about her morning breath, but they have all been dating for quite some time now. If Asami had an issue with her breath, she's sure the brilliant woman would've said so by now.

Asami sighs and kisses her lover deeper. She straddles the older woman and leans over top of her to continue kissing her. Kuvira's hands move to the bare backside of the heiress and grip her roughly. She pulls her close, nestling her into her lap.

The heiress starts grinding on her. She smiles into the kiss after Kuvira groans from the motion. Asami melts after the response she received and grinds harder. She starts to feel the intense rubbing right on her own slit.

The metalbender reaches under the sheet and slides her hands under Asami's shirt. She massages the skin of her abdomen. It feels so tender and soft under her callused hands. She continues to kiss the younger woman and her hands travel upward. She softly grasps and cups Asami's breasts. The flesh there fills her hands and she groans into the make out session. She lightly thumbs over her nipples not to overly stimulate her.

Asami inhales sharply at the touch and her mouth opens from the kiss. She lets out a moan and sinks her body as close as she can to Kuvira. The older woman grabs the hem of Asami's shirt and she lifts it up and over her head. They separate momentarily and bring each other back together eagerly.

Asami sits up and slaps away Kuvira's hand that was reaching down between her legs. "Did I give you permission?" Her face is serious as she sits atop her metalbender.

Kuvira bites her lip and shakes her head. Her hands are down by her sides on Asami's knees.

"Take off your shirt." Asami directs.

The metalbender hurries to reach for the hem of her shirt. She lifts upwards and shucks it from her grasp. She looks are the curvy stomach and thighs sitting in front of her face. Her eyes become glued to Asami's body.

The heiress herself glances down at the strong from of the woman beneath her. She trails her hands down over her chest and in between her breasts. She slides her fingertips down her left one and she lightly fondles it. She bites her own lip as she pinches her nipple between her fingers, watching how erect it gets.

Kuvira gets impatient as she reaches again for her lovers thighs gripping and massaging them. Her hands are swatted away again. She grunts in frustration, but still pulls her hands back. Her brow is furrowed.

Asami smiles and leans over. "Now, now Kuvy-bear. Be patient." She lightly taps the tip of her nose.

Kuvira sneers and growls at the sexy woman above her.

The heiress smiles seductively and scoots her knees up and sits higher up on Kuvira's bare stomach. She leans her bare chest in the older woman's face and grazes her breasts over her mouth. Kuvira goes to suck it in and Asami jerks it away from her. She looks over the metalbender's head and makes eye contact with a sweaty Avatar. Asami smiles sweetly and rests her hands on Kuvira's chest. She lifts her lower half and her sweet arousal is coating her lover's skin.

Korra walks over to the closet, out of sight of the metalbender. She ducks in and maintains eye contact with Asami. She runs her hands slowly over her stomach and grasps her shirt. She lifts it up slowly as she also clenches her abdomen.

Asami catches sight of the brown skin in front of her. She licks her lips and looks back down to Kuvira. She doesn't want to give Korra away, so she needs to keep her attention occupied. She smiles down brightly at the metalbender and shuffles her knees up to the sides of Kuvira's head. She looks down at the wide eyed woman beneath her and notices her eager, hungry face. She sits up on the older woman's face and her thighs are bound by her strong, sexy arms.

She lets Kuvira eat her for breakfast and she looks up to continue watching the beautiful woman disrobe. Korra looks to her and quietly laughs. She slowly slides her pants down her thighs and to her feet.

Asami looks down at the woman beneath her and she is deeply consumed with her wet center. The skill of her tongue is bringing the heiress closer and closer to the edge. She lets out a moan as Kuvira changes up her rhythm.

She looks back up to the younger woman. She had lifted the edge of her sports bra and set the band over her nipples showing the lower halves of her breasts. Asami bites her lip and arousal shoots straight down to her core. The tongue down there continues to ravish her and she is finding it so hard to keep her cool and focus.

Korra waves her hands to get Asami's attention. As she does she lifts her bra slowly and her round, cocoa brown breasts fall from their confines and Asami gasps as Kuvira starts sucking on her clit. The metalbender's hands are firmly grabbing her cheeks and shoving her deeper into her face.

The Avatar turns around and slides her underwear down slowly. Making sure to fully tease the brilliant woman in front of her. Asami squeezes her eyes shut and is so close to the edge. "Oooohhh! Fuck Kuv!" She reaches down and grabs roughly at the woman's hair. She looks up and the Avatar in missing from her stage.

Kuvira can feel movement down by her legs. She tries to shift her head to see what's going on down at the end of the bed, but Asami has a tough grip on her head. They make eye contact.

"Aaahh! Don't you dare stop, prisoner." She giggles breathlessly as she turns and sees the naked body sliding up the bed under the blanket. She turns back to Kuvira, "no talking with your mouth full. Someone's here to see you inmate."

Kuvira is still keeping Asami close to the line as she sucks and nibbles on her sensitive bundle of nerves. She feels hands sliding up her thighs and kisses trailing behind them.

Asami looks down as she sees Kuvira's eyes roll back, and feels the hum of a moan on her slit. She bites her lip and revels in the sight before her.

Korra dives in and starts devouring the metalbender's most sensitive place. She can feel her legs shifting and twitching with each lick.

"Oh! Kuvira, don't stop! I'm so close." She looks down and fingers slide deeply inside her. "Nnnnnnnngghhhhaaa!" She clenches down on the lovely appendages that just entered her and she feels everything so much more intensely. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kuv, deeper!" Her glare down at the woman stirs a deep desire in the metalbender.

Korra grabs the writhing thighs next to her head. She slides her three fingers into the aching opening of the metalbender. Kuvira is trying so hard to focus on Asami, but the Avatar between her legs is making it nearly impossible and Asami is nearly rocking on her face as she rides her fingers.

Asami is riding Kuvira's face as Korra is settled between her legs under the blanket. The older woman can feel Asami squeezing harder on her fingers, she can tell that the heiress is close. A couple more flicks of her fingers and Asami cums with a scream, "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" all over her face.

Panting heavily, Asami shakily dismounts her lovers face. She slides up next to Kuvira and watches as a sweaty Korra tends to her other lover. She pulls the blanket back slightly and watches the bare Avatar eat out the older woman.

Kuvira, now free from the confines of Asami's thighs, reaches down and holds Korra's head in place. Her face winces and relaxes as Korra has her way with her lower lips. The metalbender can't hardly take the pressure. She squeezes her thighs around the younger woman's head and screams as her orgasm hits her. Her walls clench around Korra's fingers and she coats her hand.

Korra lifts her head and leans up and kisses the metalbender deeply. Kuvira can taste herself on her lover's lips. The taste of herself makes her more aroused at the thought of her lover's head down giving her pleasure.

Asami whines at the two wanting so badly to kiss the arousal off of Korra's face. The younger woman smiles at her need. She releases and leans closer to the heiress. They kiss softly and Asami can taste the metalbender's cum on her face. As the two kiss, Kuvira massages Korra's sweaty untouched breasts. She pinches her nipples.

Korra pulls away and moans. "Guy's, I need to take a shower." She smiles at their eagerness.

The smoky voice of the metalbender hits her ears, "Oh trust me, I've had you many ways and you're always delicious." She causes the Avatar to laugh and blush.

"Here guys." She lifts two bundles of paper up in front of her naked lovers. The two women look at each other and reach for their presents.

Asami spoke, "Korra, we're not suppose to exchange presents until tomorrow." Her voice becomes a whine.

"Well," Korra starts, "don't get too excited. It's just for tonight for Christmas Eve. We're supposed to go to Air Temple Island for a family Christmas movie night. Open them." She pushes them softly into their hands again.

Both women open the gifts. There's a set of green and red pajamas, each have a candy, and a fluffy pair of socks. Asami giggles and Kuvira chuckles. "They look comfy, Kor" The metalbender says.

Korra smiles brightly at the two women who were just pleasured. "So, where did all of that come from?" She asks both of them. They look at each other and shrug. Korra kisses them both. She could not be happier.

Asami looks at Korra and she eyes her hungrily. She leans forward and grabs the back of her neck. "Mmm, Kor. You look just delicious right now." Korra laughs and shakes her head. Asami kisses her sweetly. "You're so cute, sweetheart. Thank you for the presents." She smiles at her gorgeous lover.

The three of them lay there just a few moments longer. They didn't want this perfect morning together alone end any time soon. Technically, no one has to go to work and the party isn't until later. One of them suggests they all just stay naked in bed cuddling, only to get up to eat food, or use the washroom.

sami scolds her, "slowly." Her eyes the hem of her shirt.

g down between her legs. . oans into the make out session. 000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Korra dresses in a pair of blue pajamas with snowflakes and snowmen on them. She turns and looks at Kuvira who is in green with Christmas trees and presents. Asami's pajamas are red with Santa's faces and ornaments all over.

Asami is leaning over the counter applying her mascara. Her mouth is open in concentration and Korra just admires her from the doorway. "I love your 'I'm putting on makeup' face. It's so sexy." She laughs at the heiress who is shaking her hips at Korra.

Kuvira puts her hair dryer down and Korra walks up behind her shoving her face into the back of the metalbender's neck. She nuzzles her face into soft, black locks. The Avatar hums in delight at how long and beautiful the woman's hair is as it lies down her back. "Please wear your hair down, Kuv. I love it down." Asami turns to them with her one eye done, "agreed" she says.

The older woman sighs and relents. She was going to do something simple with it just to keep it out of her face. "How bout a compromise? Wolf tail on top with just the top layer and the rest down." She pulls back her bangs and a small tuff of hair from the top of her head to show a preview.

She turns and Korra looks at her contemplatively. "Fine, but it's going to be down when we watch the movies though, so I can play with your hair." She smiles sweetly and Kuvira chuckles lightly.

"Whatever you say, Avatar." Kuvira turns back to the mirror and grabs a comb. She makes sure her hair is even and parted correctly.

Korra stands behind Asami and holds her hips pressing against her. She leans on her and kisses her neck. "You almost done babe? We need to go soon."

"Sorry, Kor. We can't all be naturally gorgeous like you." She teases her girlfriend and winks. She goes to finish applying her lipstick.

Kuvira laughs at the two. Korra makes a surprised sound and says, "what? You're crazy, Asami. You're stunning!" She throws her hands up to show her emotion. "You definitely don't need makeup. Especially, because when I want to makeout with you, I just get your lipstick all over me!" She folds her arms.

Asami turns and plants a kiss on Korra's cheek, of course leaving behind a pair of lipstick-lips on the skin there. She smiles at the flush she causes on her girlfriend.

All three women pile into one of Asami's satomobiles and make their way to the docks. Korra is holding Asami's hand. She wanted to sit in the back and cuddle the metalbender, but she just settled with the idea that she'd get to do that later.

They make their way into the temple and they're the last ones to show up. Lin walks by the throuple in her simple green flannel pajamas. She looks at them and nods 'hello.' She walks into the dark, large media room and makes her way straight to Kya. She snuggles the older woman on the couch and Bolin reaches over her other side to get some popcorn. Lin gives him an incredulous look and he slowly pulls away with a dopey grin. Opal is on his arm pouting for popcorn and Lin catches her look. She hands them the bowl with a grunt.

Korra smiles brightly as she sees everyone together. Tenzin is sitting with Pema by his side with Rohan and Ikki in their laps. Mako is sitting off to the side with Meelo and Bolin and Opal are snuggling cutely next to the Chief and Kya.

Korra holds both of her girlfriends' hands and she drags her lovers over to the side of the room that their whole family is on. She plops down onto a pillow on the floor. She sits at Lin's feet and leans back onto her leg that's dangling down. Korra looks up at the tough metalbending police Chief and her amazing girlfriend that's laying against her side. Kya smiles down at her sweetly and she elbows Lin who gives up the facade and lightly smirks at Korra.

Korra has both women on opposite sides of her. She pulls Kuvira in close to her chest as she leans backwards against Asami. The bright screen from the movie lights each of their faces. Korra smiles as she cherishes the feeling of her loved ones all around her. She wraps her arms around Kuvira's chest and pulls her in snug. "Are you comfortable, gorgeous?"

The metalbender nods her head and Korra slips out her hair tie. She knew it was coming, because the woman had warned her, but she didn't know it'd be so soon. She shouldn't have even tried to do her hair. She rolls her eyes and hums as soon as Korra's fingers slip through her locks and scratch her scalp. She closes her eyes and relishes the feeling. She slides her hands up and down Korra's thigh that's posted up next to her side. She needs to make sure she doesn't fall asleep, it just feels heavenly.

Asami looks down at her two loves and she trails her fingers up and down Korra's bare arms, of course she ripped off her sleeves. Her other arm is resting on the couch cushion that Kya and Lin are laying on. Kya tickles her arm and they make eye contact. Kya smiles and mouths 'Hi' to her. Asami's heart feels warm and she does the same back.

For Asami, much like Kuvira, she hasn't really had the best track record with family and the holiday season. She misses them deeply, her parents. but she's so happy she has a new family of her own to love and to make amazing memories with. Her attention goes back to the screen as the movie starts to play.

They watch the Christmas movie. They laugh and the kids tear up at the part when Santa was going to miss Crhistmas deliveries. Thankfully he gets better and Christmas is saved! They start to put in another movie, but a few people get up. Lin gets up as the designated one to grab popcorn and she walks into the kitchen, being closely followed by Korra.

The younger woman walks up from behind her and hugs her. "Merry Christmas, Lin." She wants to lift the metalbender and squeeze her tight like she used to. Their friendship started out rough, but after everything they've been through the two have become much closer.

There was a moment a while ago, when Amon had taken both of their bending, that they became particularly close. The group was all aboard a boat heading to the Southern Watertribe to see if Katara could restore Korra's bending. Lin had kissed Korra, but later told her they couldn't be together. Korra wanted to have a chance at being Lin's lover, but she refused her, telling her she was too young and that she could never make Korra happy enough.

They both struggled with this reality for a long time. It took Korra heading to Southern Watertribe after Zaheer, when she was broken and at her lowest, that she finally had the strength to move on. Of course, getting letters from Asami had helped too.

After Kuvira had stepped down after uniting the Earth Kingdom for Wu, she met Korra at a world leaders meeting. They impressed each other with their incredible bending prowess and the rest is history. Asami had a hard time with it at first, coming over to the idea of adding a third to their dynamic duo. But, knowing what she does now. she doesn't regret that decision for even a second.

"It's not Christmas yet, Korra." Lin smiles. She loves to give the younger woman a hard time. She touches Korra's hands briefly and goes to fluff the popcorn into her big bowl. Lin may regret not knowing what she could've had with Korra, but she definitely doesn't regret living the last few amazing years with her lover Kya.

"Ugh. You know what I mean Lin. And besides! Somewhere else in the world it already is Christmas." She looks over the older woman's shoulder at her popcorn that she's been flavoring with extra butter and seasoning salt. The Avatar reaches around her and grabs a handful. Lin swats at her hand and the popcorn falls back inside. "Ow!"

Lin chuckles at Korra's pain and pushes the bowl backwards. She turns in Korra's arms and faces the younger woman. She hugs her close. She can feel Korra shift to reach for the popcorn and she twists their body positions, smashing Korra against the counter. "Ow, Lin!" Korra laughs and she finally gives the master metalbender the hug she was looking for. Her head rests right on Lin's shoulder just below her chin. The two embrace closely.

They part and Lin smiles briefly at Korra. "You stink. Did you shower today? Hygiene is important, Korra." She winks and laughs as she turns to grab the popcorn. Korra scoffs at her accusation and Kya comes into the room.

"There you are, love. I was wondering what was taking you so long. Korra holding up my girlfriend, huh?" She winks at the blushing Avatar with her hand behind her neck. Kya grabs Lin's backside and pinches it. The metalbender jumps and glares at her, rolling her eyes shortly after. They head back in to the room to watch the next movie.

Asami turns the corner and makes eye contact with Korra. "So, Kya told me I better keep an eye on you. Anything you'd like to tell me, troublemaker?" She smiles and leans in closely to Korra. She knows just how to get the younger woman's attention.

Korra stutters a little, "w-what? No! I'm not doing anything. Lin gave me a hug. You know how territorial Kya is." Korra laughs and Asami laughs along sweetly as she places a hand on Korra's cheek.

The heiress says, "hmmm. Yes, darling, but she's not the only territorial one." She pinches the Avatar's cheek and gets a yelp in return. She smiles and Korra can see the crazy in her eyes. "Yano, what's worse than a territorial girlfriend?" She looks to Korra to answer her, but all she gets in return is a sheepish smile and a few giggles. "No answer?" She hums. "What's worse than a territorial girlfriend, is _two_ territorial girlfriends." She smiles brightly as Kuvira walks in behind her. With the blazing glare from her, you would _swear_ she's a firebender and not a metalbender.

Korra laughs nervously. "Guys, you know you both have my heart. I don't have anymore room for anyone else. Lin was just wishing me Merry Christmas. Well I did, and then she hassled me, because it isn't Christmas yet and then she smacked my hand when I reached for popcorn and we hugged! That's all that happened. C'mon you know Lin is only my friend." She catches her breath after all of that rushed out of her mouth.

Kuvira leans in next to Asami and places her arm on the counter. "She's telling the truth."

"See! I told ya. Just a hug for my friend." Korra smiles again.

"Right," the metalbender says as she's inches from her face. "Do I need to pay the Chief a visit? Let her know she'd better keep her hands to herself." She bites her lip and looks down at Korra's chest. She loves messing with Korra as much as Asami, if not more.

"W-w-what? No! You guys are being ridiculous." Her humor on the subject is being tested now. Her voice turns into a whine at the end. She rolls her eyes and both of her girlfriends kiss her. Asami leans in hugs the younger woman tightly. She lets go and Kuvira gets her own. She whispers in the younger one's ear, "you're perfect darling. I get why everyone wants you." She pulls back and kisses Korra softly.

Asami grabs both of their hands from the moment of sweetness, "how bout we get back in there? I want to cuddle my girls a bit more and spend some more family time before bed." The other two grin at her and Korra squeezes her hand.

They head back out into the main room and Asami makes playful, glaring eyes at Lin. The older woman sticks her tongue out at her and makes the young heiress laugh. The three settle back down. Korra goes to reach for the popcorn on Lin's lap behind her and Kuvira swats her hand. Kuvira grabs a handful and feeds Korra the popcorn she wanted.

Korra shakes her head at her girlfriend's protectiveness, but she does love that she's feeding her. She takes a piece of popcorn directly from her fingers with her mouth and she wraps her lips around the metalbender's fingertips. The forest green eyes gleem with adoration of her woman. She leans over and lightly grabs her chin, then kisses her lips deeply.

Korra can feel a tear on her cheek and kisses even deeper. She pulls back and looks the metalbender directly in the eyes, concerned. Kuvira quickly looks down at Korra's hand and moves to hold it. She leans over and whispers into the younger woman's ear, "this has been one of the best Christmas's I've ever had. I love you, Korra." Korra nuzzles her cheek against Kuvira's and she doesn't want to pull away.

Asami sees the two and the tears running down Kuvira's cheek. She shifts over a little closer and grabs Kuvira's hand. Forest eyes meet the light green of Asami's. The heiress leans over and kisses her lover while rubbing her thumb over her hand. "I love you, Kuv." She smiles. "Merry Christmas Eve, my loves." She pulls the two adorable women into her lap and they both rest their heads against her chest. She lightly plays with their hair and they continue watching movies before falling asleep holding each other.

Lin looks down at the beautiful women she calls her family and she lightly plays with the hair of the woman in her arms. She couldn't be happier that they've all found women to love, be loved by and spend their happy lives with. Korra definitely deserves people who love her so deeply. She leans her head back and releases a deep breath, sighing with happiness.

Everyone, except the kids who had been put to bed after the last movie, continues to watch the current Christmas story. They laugh and giggle together. They all share the happy memories together.

Lin uses her foot that's dangling off the couch and lightly caresses Korra's back. She knows they won't ever be together, but she'll be damned if she lets the young woman go from her life. She's happy Korra found love from people her age. They'll get to spend their whole lives together. She just hopes she can continue to be a part of her life too.

 **A/N**

 **Okay! Kind of a silly one. Korralin/Linorra is one of my favorite ships. I just had to throw something in there with them. UGH! I love those two. Anyways, the little 'background' part is partially from a story called** _ **Bloodstain**_ **by Shedemei. It's not the full plot and of course I unfortunately changed the 'end' to go along with my story, but I wanted to make sure I give credit where it is due. GREAT story btw. I'm sure all Linorra fans have read it lol. Almost done I think with this. Maybe a few more. :)**


End file.
